Sweet Summer Day
by dracoredeemed
Summary: It's hot and Draco is trying to cool off, but it doesn't seem to be working! H/D Slash. Written for Naesy.


For Naesy, based on her prompt of heatwave, honey, and thumb.

**Sweet Summer Day**

It was February and they were experiencing the worst heatwave in fifty years. Draco looked out the French doors to where Harry was lazing on the veranda, legs dangling languidly over the sides of the deck chair on which he was sprawled. His chest was bare and as Draco watched, he lifted the drink he was holding and slowly grazed it across his forehead, obviously savouring the cool feel of the icy glass against his hot, moist skin.

Draco sighed and turned his attention back to the kitchen counter where he'd been squeezing lemons to make fresh lemonade. It was so hot he felt like he was practically melting and as he wiped his brow with the back of his arm for the fiftieth time that day, he wondered how they were going to survive it. Since their air-conditioner had broken down that morning, they'd been trying to cool themselves anyway they could and Draco had decided that some fresh lemonade would cool them from the inside.

Tipping the lemon juice into a glass jug, he added some sugar and then went to the fridge to retrieve the cold water and ice, which he quickly poured into the jug before stirring. The ice cubes clinked around in the jug and Harry sat up at the sound, turning to look in through the doors.

"You make more lemonade?" he asked hopefully as he raised himself out of the chair and headed back inside.

"Mhmmmm." Draco nodded as he sipped some tentatively from a glass, testing to see whether it needed more sugar. Deciding it did, he put the glass down and reached for the sugar bowl. As he lifted the lid a hand slid down his arm and stopped him.

"You know I like honey better." Harry took the bowl from his hands and placed it gently on the counter before walking to the pantry and returning with a jar of honey.

"Here, make it nice and sweet for me." He placed the jar on the counter and leaned back to watch as Draco opened the jar and spooned the honey into the jug. After several spoonfuls had been added, he lifted an eyebrow at the other boy, who nodded. Wondering what to do with the sticky spoon, Draco finally lifted it to his mouth and licked it, his pink tongue flicking around the edges before the sticky drops could spill over and drop to the counter.

When he put the spoon down, he could feel traces of honey sticking to the corner of his mouth, so he lifted his thumb to wipe them away. Looking at the sticky residue on his digit, he started to raise it to his mouth to lick it off, when Harry's hand quickly caught his wrist to stop him. Draco looked up and his breath caught as the other boy slowly lifted his thumb to his mouth and unhurriedly lapped the sweet stuff away with long, slow circles of his tongue, before taking the digit into his mouth and sucking softly.

Harry's eyes were molten pools as he continued to suck and lick, gazing at Draco pruriently as he did so. Silver-grey eyes stared hypnotically at the sensuous suckling of other boy's mouth, watching as the soft red lips slid over and around the pale wet thumb. Draco's eyes snapped up when the thumb was suddenly removed and a gentle kiss was placed against the smooth flesh of his inner wrist.

As their eyes met, Draco felt a jolt of heat surge down his stomach and straight to his groin, flaming hot desire that flushed through his body and up to his cheeks, which burned bright pink. After placing more tender kisses on his wrist and slowly licking up the soft skin of his inner forearm, Harry gently pulled the other boy towards him, his eyes dropping to gaze at the slightly parted lips that were inches from his own.

Draco felt the soft huff of breath against his mouth for a few seconds before the distance between them closed and their lips met in a smouldering kiss. As Harry suckled and lapped at his mouth, his hands slowly circled the other boy's waist and ghosted over the bare skin of his back, causing him to shiver and break out in goose bumps. Tanned hands stroked and kneaded the pale silky skin, trailing thumbs over the delicate ridges of Draco's spine before coming to rest on the thin fabric covering the curve of his arse.

He was on fire now, arching back as Harry moved to lick and suck down the line of his jaw before nibbling on his ear and gently licking down the curve of his neck. God, Harry's kisses felt like molten lava against his skin and Draco moaned as he reached around to pull the other's hips sharply against his own, holding him close and running his hands up and down the rippling muscles of his back.

Harry moaned appreciatively at the touch, and brought his mouth back up to capture Draco's again, this time in a gentle, searching kiss, finally nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away and looking into his lover's eyes.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I'm going to use honey in EVERYTHING from now on!" Harry chuckled softly as Draco grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the bedroom. The weather may have been hot already, but it was about to get hotter!


End file.
